Be Strong For Me
by Born of Avalon
Summary: Tetheus, Alfeegi, and Rune have been living in peace together at the Dragon Castle, but when they find out that Nadil's after one of them, how will they survive? And, with Rune trying to control his new powers as an empath it may become even harder.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I know I should be working on Hold Onto Me Forever or some other story that I promised o do, but this idea has just been bugging me too much. I hope everyone likes this story even though there's going to be some weird parings.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Dragon Knights.

Summary: Tetheus, Alfeegi, and Rune have been living in peace at the Dragon Castle, but when they find out that Nadil's after one of them, how will they survive? And, with Rune trying to control his new powers as an empath, it could become even harder.

Parings: Alfeegi/Tetheus/Rune, Lykouleon/Ruwalk, Kai-Stern/Rath/Thatz, Shydeman/?, Nadil/?, and Nadil/?.(These to be reviled later.) (Yes, a lot of parings, and like I said, some of them are very weird.)

All right, I think that's everything. Oh yeah, if there's anymore parings that you might want to see in this then tell me in a review.

Be Strong For Me

Chapter One

Empath

Tetheus walked down the halls of the Dragon Castle. It was night now and he had to make sure that the Castle was safe. But, for the first time in his life he couldn't wait for the sun to rise. He just wanted to get back to his room and to his two lovers. He knew that they were there waiting for him, just like they did every night. In his mind he still wondered how he was so lucky to have both of them.

"Captain?" Tetheus turned around to see one of the Dragon Fighters. He looked at him questioningly for a moment until his face returned to its normal expressionless expression. He knew that this particular Fighter wasn't on duty until his own ended. "If you want to go back to your lovers, I'll take the rest of your shift."

Tetheus was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Thank you," he said before he turned around and walked to his room.

He opened the doors and smiled lightly at the form of one of his lovers sitting against the headboard, gently playing with his other lovers' hair. He looked up suddenly when he heard Tetheus close the door. He quickly got off the bed, but was still careful not to wake up the sleeping elf.

"Tetheus," Alfeegi said quietly, though there was some surprise in his voice. "I thought you didn't get off duty until dawn?"

Tetheus leaned down and placed a quick kiss in Alfeegi's lips. "One of the Dragon Fighters took my shift so I could spend some time with you and Rune."

Alfeegi smiled. "Before you hooked up with Rune or I, you wouldn't have let anyone take over your job." The White Dragon Officer's eyes followed Tetheus as he walked across the room to the bed.

"How's he doing?" Tetheus asked as he looked down at Rune's sleeping form.

Rune had gotten back from a mission a week ago. Something had happened while he was coming back. He had fought with Fedelta and somehow the fore demon had managed to steal all the elf's energy. When he had come back neither Alfeegi or Tetheus would let him out of bed for five days. It was only after Rath and Thatz helped him sneak out that the two gave up and let him "have his freedom back" according to Rath.

"He's fine. He just seems to get really tired pretty fast," Alfeegi answered as he walked over to Tetheus. He wrapped his arms around the Black Dragon Officer and sighed as he laid his head in his chest.

A small smile graced Tetheus' lips as he played gently with Alfeegi's hair and looked down at Rune's delicate sleeping form. "What did I do to deserve you two?" he whispered in a gentle voice that he only used around his lovers.

"You didn't do anything, we both just love you," came the reply.

Tetheus rolled his eyes as Alfeegi let go of him to check on Rune. The White Dragon Officer put a hand on Rune's forehead to check if the elf had a fever. Alfeegi had been like this ever since Rune had come back last week.

"I think ha has a fever," Alfeegi said, worry creeping into his voice.

Tetheus grabbed Alfeegi's hand gently and moved him away from the elf carefully. He gently placed his own hand on Rune's forehead and rolled his eyes as he turned back to Alfeegi. The White Dragon Officer looked back at him with wide worried eyes. "He. Doesn't. Have. A. Fever," Tetheus growled out. Alfeegi had done this every single night, and even though Tetheus was worried about the elf as well, he had found that this was becoming extremely annoying.

"He doesn't?"

"He doesn't." Tetheus said softly. He sighed, but smiled lightly at the same time, as he got ready for bed.

Alfeegi sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm worried about him. He's not really as strong as the rest of us."

"I'm worried about both of you," Tetheus admitted. "You have to remember though, Rune's like you. Both of you have enough wits to get you out of almost everything."

Tetheus crawled into bed beside the Water Knight and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes, though he could sense Alfeegi smiling down at him and the elf. Tetheus couldn't hold back the small smile that crossed his lips as Alfeegi laid down next to him.

A few minutes later Tetheus opened his eyes and looked down at Rune when he felt the elf move beside him. "Hey," he greeted gently when his own eyes met sleepy blue ones. All he got in reply was a moan from the Knight.

"Rune, are you all right?" Alfeegi asked lifting his head off Tetheus' chest. Rune just glared at him before snuggling back up to the Black Dragon Officer.

Tetheus tried to hold back a small laugh but failed. Alfeegi glared at him while Rune groaned and snuggled closer to him. "Come on Rune, he's just worried about you, and so am I," Tetheus said as he hugged Rune closer to him.

"I know," Rune mumbled. "I just wish you both would stop asking me if I'm alright every time you see me."

Alfeegi sighed. "I'm sorry Rune, it's just that I can't seem to stop. I just love you so much." Alfeegi sighed as he clutched Rune's hand that lay on Tetheus' Chest. Rune smiled innocently at him and then gently kissed Tetheus' check, clearly trying to reassure his two lovers.

Both Alfeegi and Rune fell asleep like that, but Tetheus stayed up for a little longer. He was wondering how these two could love him. Rune was so sweet and innocent, though he could be serious and become angry as hell. Alfeegi had almost the same tempter as him, though his was a bit worse. He did seem as innocent and sweet as Rune at times and Tetheus was happy that Alfeegi seemed to be like that the most around him and Rune.

As for how the two had affected him, well, he actually smiled now. He also laughed and could joke around somewhat with people. He still had times when he was his cold, emotionless self, but that was becoming less and less, and it was also never around his lovers. The two had just seemed to melt his heart and get him to truly trust them. He smiled at them both and then fell asleep.

Violet eyes glowed red as their owner watched the three fall asleep. He growled angrily when he saw the Black Dragon Officer put his arms around the one he wanted as his queen. 'It doesn't matter,' Nadil thought. 'He will be mine soon enough, and I can always use one of his lovers against him.' Nadil smiled evilly as he looked back at the one he desired. He disappeared when he saw one of the three suddenly sit up. He knew that he had been discovered.

Rune sat up suddenly. He had felt fear course through his body. He knew this kind of fear. It was the fear he only felt when he faced Nadil or a demon with Nadil's powers.

"Rune?" Tetheus questioned as he sat p and rubbed the elf's back trying to comfort him.

Rune shivered under Tetheus' touch and before Tetheus knew what had happened, he found Rune clinging to him. He tightened his grip on the elf when he heard the muffled sobs.

"What's wrong?" Alfeegi asked sitting up. Tetheus just shook his head, but he suddenly froze when he felt the demonic aura in the air. "Nadil," he whispered. Rune nodded letting Tetheus and Alfeegi know that was what he had sensed.

"What would he be doing here?" Alfeegi asked as he wrapped his arms around Rune.

Tetheus shook his head as he got off the bed. "I don't know, but I have to tell Lord Lykouleon about this." Tetheus quickly threw a shirt on and then turned back to Alfeegi. "Look after him," he said softly before closing the door behind him.

Alfeegi turned back to the shacking figure in his arms. "Sh Rune. It's all right now. Nadil's gone, he's not here anymore."

"I felt his emotions. There was so much hatred, and yet, there was so much lust as well. They both were so powerful. It scared me," Rune said as he clung onto Alfeegi's nightshirt.

Alfeegi gasped lightly and then tightened his grip on the elf. "Sh Rune, go back to sleep. Everything will be all right. Sh, it's all right," Alfeegi whispered, trying to comfort the elf.

Rune mumbled something before falling asleep. "You're scared, Alfeegi. You're surprised as well. You don't really believe we're safe."

Alfeegi gasped slightly once more. The elf knew his feelings. That could mean only one thing. Alfeegi continued to hold onto Rune afraid that the elf would vanish. 'Nadil must know about Rune, he must know about his new powers!'

A few minutes later Tetheus came back to the room with Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Kai-Stern following after him. Alfeegi turned to them, his eyes full of surprise and worry at the same time.

"Alfeegi, what is it?" Tetheus asked running over to his two lovers.

"It's Rune, he's become an empath," Alfeegi said softly. He then looked back down at the sleeping elf. Tetheus and the others also looked down at the Water Knight's sleeping face; shock clearly written on their faces.

Empaths were rare to say the least, and they were usually born with their powers. For Rune to just suddenly receive the gifts of an empath, it was almost impossible. But, there was nothing anyone could do about that. All they could do was try to keep his new powers a secret from Nadil, or if the Demon Lord already knew, then they would have to keep Rune himself from Nadil.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is somewhat short. All right, everyone will find out Nadil true reason for stalking Tetheus, Alfeegi, and Rune in the next chapter, and hopeful that one will be longer. So, review if you want to find out.

Preview:

"I don't want this power. It scares me. I can feel so many different feelings: happiness, depression, anger, and even some that have no name. It seems as if each one has their own voice echoing inside of my head. All I want...is for it to just stop."


	2. Queen

I know I don't usually update two stories in one day, but I don't think anyone will be complaining about it. Oh well, I hope all of you like this chapter.

Response to Reviews:

Silverbluenchantress: An empath is basically like someone who can feel a persons feelings, as well as use someone's feelings against them as well as using feelings in an attack. I hope that clears up a few things for you. I think that's all an empath can do, but I'm not to sure.

Black Angel of Destruction: Thanks. I'm really glad that you like it.

Greenarrow: I like to experiment with new pairings (as long as Rune is somewhere in there). I'm glad that you like it, here's an update.

Yamatoforever: I love coming up with new couples. It's so fun! It's true that it's going to be hard for Rune, but you have to read to find out who Nadil is after. I'm trying a lot of new pairings in this story so you might want to keep that in mind while you read this. But yeah, Nadil, Tetheus, Alfeegi, and Rath are the people who affect Rune the most. Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter

SilverRayne: Empaths are really cool, though this is my first story where I've put one in. as for the one sided Nadil/Rune, I love those also but...ok, I'm not going to say anything else cause it'll give away what happens in this chapter. And don't worry; I'm not about to stop writing this story.

That's it for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Be Strong For Me

Chapter 2

Queen

Rune's eyes opened slowly. He reached out a hand to see if either of his lovers were there though he already knew they weren't. He closed his eyes once more and clutched the sheet tightly. 'They should be here,' he thought as tears began to fall from his eyes. 'I need them.'

He felt Alfeegi coming toward the room. He didn't know how but he had learned that everyone had different emotional waves. He knew it was Alfeegi because he had somehow already memorized Alfeegi and Tetheus's emotional waves.

He heard the door open and Alfeegi's emotions washed over him. There was worry and sadness, yet at the same time there was also love and happiness. He felt Alfeegi come over beside him and the elf whimpered slightly holing his arms out to his lover.

"Rune, what's wrong?" Alfeegi asked as he pulled the elf into a tight embrace.

"You and Tetheus weren't here and I felt so alone, like you two no longer cared," Rune whispered as he sobbed onto Alfeegi's shoulder.

"You're scared now, Alfeegi." Rune had no idea why he was saying this. It seemed that when he was telling someone about their hidden feelings his voice took on a mind of its own.

"I-I don't know what to tell you. I can only try to offer you some comfort. I do love you Rune and I don't want anything to happen to you," Alfeegi whispered into the elf's pointed ear, tears now falling down his own eyes.

"I don't want this power. It scares me. I can feel so many different feelings: happiness, depression, anger, and even some that have no name. It seems as if each one has their own voice echoing inside of my head. All I want...is for it to just stop," Rune whispered as he clutched onto Alfeegi's shirt tighter. "I love you both," Rune said as he slowly feel asleep in the White Dragon Officer's arms.

Alfeegi looked up when he heard Tetheus' footsteps. "You heard him didn't you?" Tetheus didn't answer. He just sat down on the bed beside the two. He looked down at the elf with sad eyes and gently ran his fingers through the Water Knights silky hair. They stayed like that for a long time before both Alfeegi and Tetheus feel asleep beside Rune.

* * *

Rune woke up in-between his lovers. He kissed each one gently before getting off the bed and walking out into the gardens. He walked out to one spot where Tetheus, Alfeegi, and him had said that they all loved each other. It had been a clear night with a full moon. Alfeegi and Tetheus had already been a couple, but they had brought Rune out here and told him that they both loved him. It was then that they learned that Rune loved both of them as well.

Rune gasped and spun around suddenly when he felt a filmier emotion wave wash over him. The elf gasped once more, almost as if he couldn't breath, and in fact that was how Rune felt. He felt as if he was drowning in the Demon Lord's feelings.

Nadil chuckled evilly as he walked in front of the elf. "You really are a pretty thing," he said huskily as he harshly cupped Rune's chin in his hand. "Though, you are not the one I truly want. You'll be the perfect bait though."

Rune looked up at him in surprise. "You want Alfeegi?" Rune asked in shock. Before anything else could happen the Water Dragon flew down toward them, but fortunately Nadil didn't notice this. "Water go! Find Tetheus and don't let Alfeegi come anywhere near the gardens," he yelled at him and before Nadil could do anything the little dragon was gone.

Nadil turned back to Rune, snarling dangerously at him. He then smacked Rune and the elf fell to the ground from the force of the blow. "You're precious little White Dragon Officer is already mine as long as I have you," Nadil whispered.

Rune didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he had wanted to. Nadil's anger had increased so much that it rendered Rune unable to speak.

* * *

Alfeegi ran through the gardens. Water had told him what had happened and that he shouldn't go to the gardens. He had promised the little dragon that he wouldn't as long as he went to find Tetheus. Alfeegi had no intension of keeping that promise though. If Rune was in danger because Nadil wanted him, then Nadil could have him, just as long as Rune was safe.

He was breathing heavily when he reached the clearing in which Nadil held Rune prisoner. He saw that Rune had been bound and gagged and that Nadil stood in front of him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"So, you decided to come after all," Nadil said as he walked over to Alfeegi. He gently caressed Alfeegi's cheek with his gloved hand. "I knew you would, as long as I had your little elf."

"What do you want with me?" Alfeegi spat out glaring daggers at the Demon Lord.

Nadil laughed as he leaned down closer to Alfeegi. "I want you. You are to become my Queen," he whispered as he captured Alfeegi's lips in a kiss.

Alfeegi shoved Nadil away as best he could. "Never! I'll never be your Queen, nor will I ever stand by your side!" Alfeegi hissed at him.

"Fine," Nadil said turning away from him. He then proceeded to walk over to Shydeman where he held Rune. "Then, I think that the new little empath will make a good substitution."

Rune looked at Alfeegi with scared eyes as he tried to get out of both Nadil and Shydeman's grips. Alfeegi fell to the ground knelling with his head bent down so he wouldn't have to look at any of them. "I'll do it, just let Rune go," Alfeegi whispered. "Let him be safe."

"Alright, love," Nadil said mockingly. "He'll be safe." And with that Alfeegi fell into darkness.

Rune struggled even more when Nadil picked up Alfeegi's limp form. He knew what was going to happen. They wouldn't let him go. They would keep him and then threaten him every time Alfeegi wouldn't do something. He couldn't let Alfeegi become the Demon Queen, he didn't deserve that.

"Let's go," Nadil said calmly to Shydeman, who nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around the elf just as Tetheus entered the clearing with Lykouleon and Rath. The three stared on in horror as Nadil vanished with Alfeegi and Shydeman with a struggling Rune before they could do anything.

Tetheus' sword fell from him hand and he fell to his knees as if he had lost all hope. "I failed them," he whispered to himself. "I failed them when they needed me most."

* * *

I know it's not that long, but it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. Anyways, Alfeegi was the one Nadil was really after. I hope that offered a surprise to everyone, and I also hope I don't lose any readers because of it. Anyways, review if you want the next chapter.


	3. Pain

I'm finally updating this story! All right, just a little note, this story might be put on hold of a while after I post this chapter. I want to finish my other stories first and this story is giving me a lot of problems. I keep getting writer's block. Oh well, I hope everyone like this chapter.

Response to Reviews:

DarkSapphireDragon: Glad you like. Here's the next chapter and sorry I took so long to update.

Yamatoforever: Yeah, I decided to try a new twist. I was going to have it be Nadil/Rune but decided to try a Nadil/Alfeegi. Sorry I took so long to update.

Kitsune: I may or may not do a trio. I haven't really decided yet.

Be Strong For Me

Chapter 3

Pain

Alfeegi felt as if he should be crying but the tears wouldn't come. He quickly ducked his head under the water thinking about what had happened.

He had woken up in Nadil's bed only to find the Demon Lord had ordered the servants to make sure that he was feed and then had a bath. Alfeegi had eaten the pieces of bread they offered, but he refused to touch the meat. After eating, the servants dragged him into a bathing chamber, took his clothes, pushed him into the water, and then left him alone to bath.

Alfeegi sighed deeply as he resurfaced. 'I wonder if Rune's all right?' Alfeegi thought as he leaned against the edge of the large pool/bath.

Unknown to Alfeegi, Nadil was watching his every move. The Demon Lord smiled evilly as the White Dragon Officer got out of the pool. 'I'll claim you soon enough,' he thought before walking back to his chamber.

Shydeman soon came in after him, looking pleased. "My lord," he said bowing slightly.

"You seem pleased. I'm guessing that the elf was to your liking then," Nadil said chuckling evilly.

"His body was, how do I say it? addicting. Not to mention it seemed that the elf was a virgin," Shydeman smiled smugly. "I'll take it that you're still going to use him against your future Queen?"

"Of course. Alfeegi will do anything I wish if it's to protect 'his' little elf."

"My lord," one of the servants said knocking and sticking her head in the doorway. "He's ready."

"Good," Nadil said, his smirk still in place. "Bring him in."

The servants pushed Alfeegi in before leaving the room as quickly as possible. Nadil's eyes filled with lust when he saw Alfeegi. The White Dragon Officer wore a very reveling outfit, while his hair was down, and his feet barefoot.

"Take it off," Nadil finally said while Shydeman stood in the shadows of the room where Alfeegi couldn't see him.

"What!" Alfeegi shouted in surprise actually looked up at Nadil.

"You are to be my Queen, you actually think I'm going to leave you untouched," Nadil said walking over to Alfeegi and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You actually think I'm going to sleep with you!" Alfeegi hissed slapping Nadil across the face.

"Well, then I'll have to use someone else to warm my bed tonight," he said smiling sickly down at Alfeegi.

"Shydeman, tell the servants to bring him in."

Two demon soldiers came into the room upon Shydeman's order, dragging Rune in between them. Alfeegi gasped when he saw the elf. Rune looked…broken. Even when Nadil motioned for the servants to leave and ripped off the elf's clothes Rune still didn't react. He did even react when Nadil threw him onto the bed and kneeled over him.

"STOP!" Alfeegi screamed, unable to keep the tears from him eyes. "I'll lay with you tonight, just don't touch him."

"No," Rune whispered. There was now fear in his eyes. He feared not for himself but for the White Dragon Officer.

Nadil smirked and threw Rune over to Shydeman who wrapped him in a cloak. Nadil walked over to the crying Dragon Officer and laid him on the bed. He slowly began to pull off Alfeegi's clothes, kissing his neck and ears. All Alfeegi could do was cry. He didn't want to in front of Nadil, and even the Demon Lord raping him wouldn't make him cry. It was the look in Rune's eyes. Whatever had happened to the elf had broken him and the only thing he cared about right now was Alfeegi himself. Alfeegi knew that his elf was slowly dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

More tears slipped from Alfeegi's eyes as he heard Rune calling for him. He had yielded to Nadil to keep the elf safe but he knew he had failed. Shydeman would be the one taking the elf tonight.

OOOOO

The Dragon Castle was silent. There was nothing anyone could do right now. As soon as they found a way into the Demon Realm they would go to rescue Rune and Alfeegi.

Tetheus had withdrawn into himself once more. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault Alfeegi and Rune had been captured. They were his lovers, his life, and he had let them down. 'I promised to protect them. No matter what happened I was suppose to protect them,' Tetheus thought, angry with himself, slamming his fist into the railing of the balcony.

The Water Dragon watched Tetheus sadly. He felt responsible for Rune and Alfeegi's capture as well. He was supposed to protect his master. Rune had ordered him to make sure that Alfeegi didn't go to the gardens but he had failed in that as well.

Lykouleon was worried. For Rune and Alfeegi, as well as Tetheus, Ruwalk, Thatz, and Rath. Tetheus was their lover and the others were their friends. They couldn't do anything but worry. No one wanted to stay in the castle but they had to until they got information on how to get to the Demon Castle.

'Damn you, Nadil,' Lykouleon thought. 'Why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you just leave us alone for once? Haven't you ruined our lives enough already?'

OOOOO

Yeah, it's short. Sorry, but I still have a writer's block for this.


End file.
